Something new, something old, something you don't let go
by Fairy of stories
Summary: Rated M for a reason. What will happen when a new girl come's to town. Summary is inside.
1. summary

**Summary**

Set after twilight.

Clementine is the daughter of a prostitute. And was the result of an one night stand. Due to the mother not knowing who the father was she couldn't contact him and had to raise her child by her own which was frustrating. She soon got a boyfriend that abused her. By the time Clementine was four she started to go to the library too flee her miserable life. She learned from the people there how to read and met a university professor, Frankenstein Estrama de Raizel, who taught her more than that. She grew smarter and more beautiful everyday. By the time she was eleven her step father had started to sexually abused her. Her mother doesn't believe her and starts abuse her too. And one day when he tried to finally step over the limit she is rescued by the man who had taught her many things and made her smarter than she already was. After killing the man her mother walks in on them only to accidentally get killed when she stumbles and break hear neck when hitting Clementine's chair. Clementine and the man who is actually a noblesse one of the vampire art kind. He saves Clementine before he lights up the whole apartment in flame and make sure that the corpses have turned into dust. Clementine who don't hold a grudge against him go and lives with him and his wife, Milliana Estrama de Raizel along with his son, Cadis Estrama de Raizel. He adopts her and raises her. Meanwhile Clementine who has an IQ of 230 has already graduated college when she was 15. She wrote her first thesis "Transitional door" that won the Nobel Prize in nature and science. When she is sixteen she decides to search for her real father which leads her to Forks where she get's a job as a teacher and Cadis as the principal. But what is the true reason why she wants to meet her father?

* * *

 **Storyworld: Oh, a new story. What happened to the others?**

 **Fairy of stories: Well… I just wanna take a break. Besides I don't feel inspired…**

 **Storyworld: Fine, but can you at least complete the others too**

 **Fairy of stories: Perhaps.**


	2. Info

**Information**

 **Name:** Clementine Estrama de Raizel

 **Age:** 16

 **Gender:** Female

 **History:**

At age one she could already speak fluently though she did learn a lot of bad words. She had also learned to walk.

At age two she could already read the newspapers and take care of herself, which made her mother abuse her less.

At age three her mother married her boyfriend Pablo and he started to abuse her. Though he abused her nobody noticed. Nobody believed her. To them he was the perfect men, the perfect husband.

At age four she ran fled to the library during the days and studied all sort of subjects there. She saw the library as a school since her mother didn't bother sending her to one. There she met Frankenstein who realized what potential she had. He taught her many things and since she had a very good geographic memory she became a very good student who didn't had to repeat many things. He became her teacher, her father figure but it was his wife, Milliana that became her idol.

Sometimes she would visit them and play with their son Cadis who was older than her by far many years.

At age eleven her stepfather started to sexually abuse her though she kept very quiet of it. She didn't after all wanted to be looked different at by people she liked. And even if she told them, would they had believed her? Just like her mother didn't believe her.

At age twelve he no longer would be satisfied with touching her and wanted to take a step over the boundaries. But suddenly someone come and saves her while another one kills him. Her mother walked in on the murder scene and planned to attack the murderers but stumbled and accidentally killed herself by breaking her neck on Clementine's chair. The two men who had saved her then burned the corpses to ashes and left the rest of the apartment burning.

Clementine awakes at Frankenstein's home where she get's know the truth but even though she knows they are murderers she still doesn't hate him or his son. She also learns from Milliana and them about the supernatural side of this world and why she has to keep quiet of it. Though she should be scared of them since Frankenstein and Cadis are noblesses and Milliana is a witch, she isn't. It only makes her respect them more since they dared to share such a secret with her. And for that she will forever be grateful of them and for what they did to her later.

Milliana and Frankenstein decides to adopt Clementine which wasn't that hard since she wasn't even in the register. So they came up with a lie and perhaps used their ability to make a social worker do the paper work without asking questions. After that was done Clementine was officially their adopted daughter.

At age fifteen Clementine graduated college as the youngest noble prize winner of science and nature in the world. And with an IQ of over two hundred. It became a huge thing but with the help from her family everything around her calmed down.

At age sixteen she decides to finally look for her biological father just to see him once so that her heart eases. And everything leads her to Forks…

* * *

 **Storyworld: Fuuuun…~**


	3. vol 1 Chapter 1

**Something new, something old, something you don't let go**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Clementine POV**

"Do you really want this?" Cadis eyes met mine.

"Yes" I answered firmly.

Cadis drove to "The Diamond Mansion" or whatever it was called in Forks, which was huge for only two people to live in. It was white and looked classic like a mayor's home. It had bushes planted beside the stairs and a big garden in front and I didn't really want know what was behind. Did I mention it was huge?

"So, what do you think?" Cadis said while he put his arm around me.

"I think it's okay" I answered. "But was it really necessary to buy such a big house".

"Well, yes. We have to live in style while we live" he said and kissed my fore-head before dragging me into it and showed me around.

My bedroom was the half of the third floor. The other half was Cadis. In my room my bed was like a princess bed. I had to roll my eyes when I saw it cause it reminded me of the picture in the book "Little princess". I noticed he had put my favorite piano and all my other favorite instruments stored elegantly in a room next door. I had my own bathroom which looked beautiful and relaxing. Then there was this huge room with all my clothes and new dresses, shoes, bags and jewelries. This really did pissed me off sometimes when he really did spoil me. And I didn't get why you should have so many clothes when you probably only used them ones or never. But the point was that I would probably never have time wearing all of them anyway. So why bother.

The kitchen was a fifth of every room on the first floor, the living room two fifths and the dining hall one fifth and then a bathroom.

The second floor was a whole ballroom hall but since Cadis decided to make it an art studio I guessed it wasn't anymore.

After taking a look everywhere I decided to finally put up protection charms in the house and around it since you never knew what or who could attack you at night. Suddenly that disgusting memory popped up in my head. But I shrugged it off.

At the evening we celebrated with champagne and some cake.

The next day I started as a teacher in Forks High School and had Cadis drive me to school.

* * *

Bella POV

I was talking with Edward and Alice while holding his hand. Though the sun was clouded you could still see some light. Suddenly I heard a car a car coming and I heard gasps voices saying: "Is that a Lamborghini Gallardo" from the students. The car parked at the teachers parking lot which made me think that this person must've been a rich, snobby idiot. The sign next to it even said "Only for teachers". Suddenly I lost my breath and were dumbfounded as a hot guy walked out of the car with his glasses. He had black hair and his skin was a little tanned. He looked as hot as the Cullen's maybe even hotter. He took the glasses of and hanged them on his shirt and as he looked up I could see red garnet, alamandine eyes look at me, and I did not why, but I gasped. I then realized Edward pull me closer to him. The guy walked over the other side of the car and opened it up. A hand reached out to him as a beautiful teenage girl looked out. She was beautiful. She had a pair of amethyst eye. Her long black hair reached down to her knees and she wore a black trench coat and since it was open I could see she wore a brown short skirt with a belt and a flowery top. He skin was almost as pale as mine. Perhaps even paler. Her legs were short for her age but it was compensated with the high heels she wore. She didn't wore any make up or anything. Not that I noticed. But she did wore a beautiful rosary around her neck. I noticed the guy also having a rosary except it was hanging down from his ear and… God! was he hot. Why was some people blessed with beauty while others were not.

The girl looked at me before nodding and giving me a smile before the guy pulled her along with him. While they walked I could hear whispers and whistles.

"Who were they?" I only managed to say when they were gone.

"No, idea. Alice who are they?" Edward asked the skipping pixie.

"Not sure, however I am sure they are going to announce it in front of the school" she said with a knowing smile.

Edward put his arms around me and pulled me along with him as we entered the great assembly hall of the school where the principal was standing. He was wearing a plain shirt and looked at his students through his glasses.

"Hello and welcome back for another school session. I as your principal has very sad and good news. The sad news is that I have been promoted to become a principal at a new school in washington DC and have to move. But the good news is that you are going to have a new principal. Please step forward". he said and the guy from earlier at the parking lot came forward to the mic.

"Greetings, students. My name is Cadis Estrama de Raizel. But you can call me Mr. Raizel. And it seems that I am your new principal. I look forward working with you all and get to know you".

The students started to clap as he walked out with the girl following him.

When I arrived at my classroom with Edward I became shocked at it. It didn't really look like the usual classrooms. The tables where put two and two together, creating a big table. And what was up with all the laptops. Some guys started to rejoice and the classroom quickly became full with murmurs. Edward and I took a seat at the back of the classrooms like usual. We sat in the table together with two other girls. Suddenly the girl with amethyst eyes walked in.

"Good morning class. My name is Clementine Estrama de Raizel but please call me ms. Raizel. I'll be your new homeroom teacher and will have you during mathematics, English literature, history and psychology. Now take a seat if you haven't already begun and class shall start now".

She waited for everyone to take a seat and waited before she started. But before she could say anything Angela raised her hand. Ms. Raizel or whatever she wanted to be preferred as made a gest for her to speak up. "Ms. Raizel. Are you 'the' Clementine Estrama de Raizel? The one who won a noble prize for the best thesis in science and nature.? Also do you actually have an IQ of over two hundred?"

After her little little speech everyone started to murmur and Ms. Raizel waited for everyone to be quite. And when they did she answered with a simple "Yes". And the classroom became even louder and people started to have even more question. "I know you have a lot of questions but since class has started let's begin and not waste time" she said coldly and everyone put down their hands. "O.K. Now let's open your computers…" everyone did what she told. "And go to settings to create an account and a lock so that only you have access to the computer. If you need any help please raise your hands". A few of the students raised their hands and she took her time to help each of them while explaining as simple as she could to them. She then explained to us that these computers would be used during the next coming lessons and that we were allowed to have them at home since we probably needed them for when writing essays and other homework. She also said that since it was math right now she would give us a test in papers every lesson if she thought it was needed. I could hear how all the students started sigh and moan in pain. But even that didn't change her mind. She gave us an half hour to complete it. Everyone thought it would be hard but it was surprisingly easy at least for me and Edward.

"Time's out now please hand them in and put them on my desk" she said.

I put mine last down and she took mine while flipping the pages quickly and then wrote something on it before handing it to me.

I looked down on it and saw an "A". She then did the same with the others.

"Either she must have not looked at them or she is just writing a random rate" I whispered to Edward.

He chuckled but told me "No, she is actually just reading them all quickly. She really is a genius" he said with sparkling eyes.

I frowned at how he looked interested in her.

"Now, I want you to go to this link…" she pointed at the link on the blackboard.

I did it like the rest and found myself a game.

No this couldn't be right?

"Is it a link to e a game?" a student asked.

"Yes" Ms. Raizel said.

And then again murmurs started.

"This is an rpg–game that will become very useful to you in the future" she said and looked at the clock. "Since we still have twenty minutes left why don't you all start creating an account in the game".

What the hell was this!?

It isn't a lesson for sure?

Is she really a teacher?

I thought she was an incompetent teacher but as I started to play the game I realized what she meant. It not only was for fun but it also trained your memorization, strategies and teamwork.

Perhaps she wasn't so bad after all.

At lunch I sat down at table with the Cullens like usual.

"So, how was your new teacher?" Alice asked.

"She was nice and her lessons were perhaps not to the ones I'm used to but they were interesting" I looked at Edward who seemed troubled. "What is it?" I asked worried.

"It's just… I don't seem to be able to hear or read Ms. Raizel's thoughts" he said. "And her blood smell's really good but it doesn't appeal me to drink her".

"Perhaps you have started to grow old and lost your touch" Emmet joked.

"Silence" Alice warned. "They're coming".

I looked at the entrance where the two beautiful people came in as whistles blew. Rosalie huffed with a low growl. She couldn't really stand people who she acknowledged as rivals. Anyway ms. and mr. Raizel sat down at the table behind me.

* * *

 **Fairy of stories: Fu~ fu~**

 **Storyworld: Interesting…**

* * *

 **~So tell me what you think, criticize me too if you want~**


	4. vol 1 Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Clementine POV**

I walked with Cadis arm in arm while trying to ignore all the whistles.

"Damn, teenagers and their hormones" she muttered under her breath. "And you, stop laughing!"

"Sorry, little sis, but seriously it's so fun hearing their thoughts and see you react like the teenager you should be" he chuckled.

When we entered the dining hall we picked an empty table next to my students Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. Those two were the best ones in my classes. So I merely smiled politely at them and noticed the four others. One of them who was a really pretty and blond looked at me with hate. That's when I noticed the blond guy next to the shorthaired girl. He seemed familiar somehow. Aha! I knew it. Now I know who he is.

I looked at Cadis who were eating his pasta which we had made at home had noticed my gaze. He told me too lay low and stop staring before my eyes popped out

"Sorry" I whispered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That boy over there the one who is blond–" I nodded at them and though they tried to hide that they weren't looking at us, except for Bella who made it very obvious, I knew.

"Yeah, you're right he does seem familiar" he said. "Oh! wait now I remembered where I have seen his face before. I met this man in a village long long ago and he went too war and died there. But how come he is alive?"

I studied the Edward Cullen and his friends a little more. They had really pale skin not like Bella's. Theirs' seemed to be ice cold. And then they're eyes that were golden. Also they weren't eating anything except for Bella.… Crystal vampires, I thought. I had to call Frankenstein about this and not just because of finding out that they were vampires but also because Milliana might wanna meet the girl next to the familiar man. Somehow they do share the same features like they were family. And since I know how much it meant for my adoptive mother to find her lost family why not give it a shot.

After school Cadis drove us back to the house I recognized the car that stood outside.

"What are they doing here?" Cadis muttered.

I had a hunch why they were, at least why Milliana would be here.

We walked out of the car and into the living room where three people sat down. I greeted two of them and hugged them while I shook hands with the girl.

"Hello, Clementine" I said.

"Caroline Whitlock" she answered.

She had blond hair, blue big eyes and rosy lips. Her face kind of reminded me of Jasper… could it be just a coincidence. But then again there are no such thing as coincidences. She was an original vampire or at least turned by one.

Then she met Cadis eyes and they stood for awhile looking at each other. She smiled shyly and he took her hand in his while kissing it. And then they did the wedding ceremonial for noblesses. I laughed, while they exchanged blood with each other, at how quickly they became attached to each other. But that only proved that they truly were meant to be together. Because I had never seen Cadis look so fondly at anyone before not even at me. I had to admit that somehow made me jealous however I was happy for him to find someone who he truly loved. And the girl, Caroline

"Ehem, sorry to break your moment" I interrupted by coughing and they broke their little french kiss. "Anyway, I have great news to tell you" I announced and then told them about it which made some chocked especially our new family member Caroline Whitlock Estrama de Raizel.

After telling my mother about so called suspicions which were actually ninety-five percent never wrong Milliana dragged us all to the car and drove to the Cullen's house. And as we rang the bell the pixie-haired girl opened.

"Yes" she said happily.

"Hello, my name is Clementine and this is my family" I looked behind me and then decided to stop beating around bush. "May we come in?".

"Sure" she said unsure probably because she wasn't expecting us.

We went in and she introduced us to her family, though I already knew their names or rather memorized them. But where was Edward. They were all so beautiful, even I had to admit it. We greeted the family and I introduced mine to them. I noticed Caroline were staring at Jasper and that she wanted to cry but didn't and that Jasper felt something familiar with her.

"Why don't you sit down" the man and father called Carlisle said and showed us to the living room.

Milliana, Frankenstein, Cadis and Caroline sat down on the couch while I chose to stand.

"You are probably wondering what we're doing here, right?" Milliana started and they nodded. "Well, my daughter Clementine said she had some suspicions of you which we came here to confirm if you don't mind".

"What kind of suspicions?" Carlisle asked.

"Suspicions around family matters" she answered. "You see, my daughter thinks that Alice might be my great, great granddaughter and that Jasper might be Caroline's brother, major Jasper Whitlock".

I heard gasps from Alice and Jasper looked at Caroline who still only stared at the blond guy.

"But that is ridiculous. Major Jasper Whitlock died several years ago" Carlisle said.

"Not if he became a vampire" I said.

"You knew the whole time" Edward appeared from nowhere. "How?".

"Because I can recognize vampires since my family are vampires, except me though" I retorted.

The Cullen's looked at each other and Rosalie sure looked like she wanted to kill us.

"But how come you don't look like us?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Because we are a different kind" Frankenstein spoke up. "There are five kinds of vampires in this world. Noblesses, the kind of vampires who were one of the mightiest demons in hell. They can't die unless another noblesse or God sends them to eternal peace. Solar vampires are vampires who can't stand under the sun otherwise they burn. They can also get killed by wooden stakes. The originals are the solar vampires ancestors. But unlike them it's harder to kill an original vampire. Moroi are vampires like the solar vampires but unlike them the morois' still keep their hierki on earth and keeps to themselves. They can also be in the sun but not for too long. The strigoi are the morois' nemesis unlike the morois' the strigois' don't have a soul. You can see it in their really black eyes. Unlike the moroi the strigoi have cold skin that look like ice and are really pale. Then the last kind is Crystal vampires. The story behind the crystal vampires creation is quite funny actually. You see there was this witch who was trying to create a new kind of vampire that would be stronger than the moroi and the noblesses. However she made a little mistake which made the vampires into walking disco balls" Frankenstein chuckled.

"Anyway, back to the point" Milliana said while frowning and rose up to go to Alice. She took Alice hands and looked into her. "Now tell me my dear, do you have any special abilities since birth?"

"Yes, I can see the future. And I have been able to since I was just an infant" she answered honestly.

Milliana caressed her face for awhile and then spoke "Only the descendants of the witches can have such special gifts when they are born" she said and then mumbled a spell.

It was the spell that revealed the mark of which descendant it was. That way when the witches looked for them they would now which descendant were theirs. The mark on Alice's forehead showed a white lily and then a white lily revealed itself on Millianas heart.

* * *

 **~Tell me what you think~**

 **Also tell if I should name the chapters**


	5. vol 1 Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Clementine POV**

"She is my– our descendant!" Milliana hugged Alice said. "Do you know how long i have been looking for my daughter that got kidnapped by that devil James. And yes perhaps she is already dead but at least I have my great– great granddaughter. And I have been looking for you ever since your mother died. But I could never find you. And you being a vampire explains it all now why" she said and tried to dry her tears while Frankenstein approached his wife.

They're little moment with each other was so cute though it looked like more one-sided. Then we had Jasper and Caroline that looked fondly at each other, of course they did they were after all siblings that had been separated for years. Besides that she perhaps replayed all those memories she had with Jasper, since her special ability were to unlock memories. Meanwhile Carlisle and Esme looked like their children was gonna be taken away but I assured them that it wasn't the case.

After the little reconciled moment Carlisle and Frankenstein started talking more about each other. Probably about the other vampires and supernatural stuff. They were after all both eager idiotic scientists in some way or another.

While Milliana started to teach Alice more about witches and how they used to be priestesses serving God Cadis and Caroline at least tried to get along with Emmet and Rosalie. Also Jasper but he mostly listened to the stuff Milliana was telling. In the beginning the conversation between Emmet, Rosalie, Cadis and Caroline were a little stiff. But it turned out good in the end when they found a common topic. Especially the topic when it came to children. That was when I realized that Crystal vampires really couldn't have children because of their frozen cells. So when Cadis mentioned how Milliana could turn them back to humans and have them both having a child before Carlisle could change them back to vampires, if they wanted to. Or there was another alternative. You could change only the woman, in this case Rosalie, and then after she and Emmet has sex she will become pregnant. The chance to become pregnant with a vampire was ninety eight percent since a vampire's sperm was much stronger than a humans. And after three months the baby will be born. It will become half human and half vampire, meaning dhampire. Dhampires are also immortal when it comes to age. Though he did tell and even warned Rosalie of how much it would hurt to have a vampire child since it would start breaking her ribs as it grew older she wanted one. So did Esme and they begged Milliana to turn them. Since she couldn't turn down their requests she made an appointment with them and told them she needed time to collect the ingredients for the position that would turn them to human.

While everyone talked with each other I went to the lonely guy, sitting beside a black piano and staring outside the window. He seemed a little lost. Like someone had broken his heart or he had broken someone's heart but it made his broke too.

"Hello" I said to him.

He stared at me for awhile and I could see that his soul was deeply hurt. I think his girlfriend Bella had something to do with this and suddenly I understood, if she knew they were vampires.

"So why did you give up on her?"

He didn't answer and just continued staring out in the woods.

"It might ease your heart to talk with someone" I said innocently and he turned his head towards me.

His face showed pain but at the same time he tried to hold his poker face up.

I waited and when I got tired of waiting I sat down beside him and played a slow song without the lyrics. It was one of my favorite songs.

"I didn't really want to give up on her… I just don't want her to get hurt anymore" he said slowly and the rain hit the window leaving a trumping. "It's for the best".

"He~ How can you know it's for the best?" I asked him with my eyes closed.

"Because I know how dangerous this world. About an hour ago my family was almost gonna kill her. She– she smells so good and we- we're monsters" his head fell into his hands as he leaned against the piano. "I can't let anything happen to her. I won't even if it means I have to stay away from her. And I should because I am a monster".

I chuckled and almost laughed and I could feel Edwards eyes on me though I still kept my eyes closed. My fingers traveled along the keys.

"Edward have you raped or murdered someone for fun and never felt guilty or regretted doing it before?"

His eyes widened.

"No– no of course not!" He burst out.

That reaction was just so cute.

"Then you're not a monster. Because to begin with monsters don't have a heart but you do Edward. Otherwise you wouldn't be able to feel any emotions. And you wouldn't be hurt like you are right now. Never forget that".

"But I drink blood and I have killed humans before!"

"Did you enjoy it afterwards?"

"No, I always regretted what I have done. And I wish I had more control over my thirst" he said.

He really was a lost lamb.

"Edward, I think it's actually fine if you actually drink human blood".

He hastily rose up and looked frustrated at me. And I waited for him to sit down with my eyes still closed.

"How can you say something like that? You are human, right?"

"Don't misunderstand me. As a human I don't want to die however I have realized that we humans actually haven't been on top of the food chain as we tell ourselves that we are. And besides in nature there is only one rule that humans seemed to have forgotten. Kill or get killed" I said without hesitation and now I opened my eyes as I looked seriously at Edward. "Only the strongest survives, you know".

"But that's so wretched!"

"Is it" I said calmly. "I know that you and you're family are vegetarians. And I think that it's a fine choice at least there will be less humans killed that way. But if one day you have to drink from someone in order not to die then do it. You have to, after all, survive in this fierce world".

He still was chocked and I had to roll my eyes.

"But the point is Edward you are not a monster and you shouldn't see yourself as it. I mean if you look at humans they can also be considered monsters. Some beat their children just to relieve their stress. Children bullies others into committing suicide or even kills them themselves. There are those who illegally sells and buys slaves only to rape them and make them die bit by bit. So tell me, Edward. Compared to them are you better or not?"

"Of course I am better but–"

I hushed him.

"Then there is nothing left to say. You, Edward Cullen is not a monster. And the same with your family" I looked at the others who smiled back at me.

The sound of the rain caught my attention.

"It's raining outside I should probably look for Bella and see if she is okay" I said. Didn't want to get her sick with the flue after all.

"Wha– how did you? You can't it's raining to hard you might get yourself lost in the forest" Edward warned.

"But it's my choice, Edward. What I choose to do is my decision and besides what right do you have to tell what to do or what not to do. You're not my father Edward. However I will take your warning in consideration" I said while walking to the hall. "Oh, yes Edward". His eyes met mine. "You might be a hundred years old and you might be older than me. However you are still just a seventeen year old boy, mentally at least" with that I went out and ignored the shocked boy.

* * *

 **End of chapter 3**

 **Tell me what you think**


	6. vol 1 Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Edward POV**

After Clementine left through the door I still listened to her footsteps as they were walking and became more faintly in the woods.

I met Emmett's gaze.

Love, love, love. Crazy little thing called love, love, love.

I glared at him.

Just joking. But she totally owned you, dear brother.

My glaring stopped because he was right about that. I didn't realize I had so much flaws in me until Clementine pointed them out. Bella always told me how perfect I was that I didn't really realize it. Carlisle and Esme probably already knew about this. Still they didn't point it out probably because they wanted me to figure it out on myself on my own.

Edward how could you do that to Bella!

Alice screamed in her mind.

"Leaving her in the woods. Are you an idiot?" she said. "That was very irresponsible of you to do!"

"Then what did you want me to do? Bring her back here and get eaten by all of you.?" I yelled back. "She's too fragile to be here. To be part of our world. It's for the best if she stays far away from us".

Rosed growled. "And who are you to decide what's for the best, huh?".

"Because I love her".

"Okay er–" Milliana started. "It's been a lovely evening meeting you all. But I think it's time to go home now".

Caroline gave Jasper a last hug and a smile before taking Cadis hand. Jasper really was filled with longing. Milliana hugged Esme and Carlisle and Frankenstein gave them a slight courtly bow. After that they left Alice still continued to pester me. Emmett only laughed while Rose glared at him. Carlisle and Esme looked at me with understanding and disappointment.

I went to my room to think things through.

First of all.

Who the heck was Clementine really!?

How the hell did she know I left Bella in the woods?

Come to think of it how was Bella?

I really am irresponsible but I just wanted– no this was still a childish way of breaking up with her. And I only realize it now, how laughable. Even humans do a better job than me.

To take responsibility of what I had done I followed Bella's screams and found her… and Clementine. I watched Clementine go behind Bella like she was stalking her. But since I found no ill intent from her I only observed her. Bella kept screaming until she was finally passed out. Then I saw Clementine turn her head towards me and I quickly hid behind a tree.

"It's okay, I know you're there, Edward" she said. "Come out and help me carry her home".

How had she noticed me from this distance. I was probably some meters away from her.

"Are you sure you're not a vampire?" I asked appearing in front of her.

"You don't have to be a vampire to have special abilities. You can be like Bella have a special ability and yet be a human" she said coldly.

"Bella has a special ability?" I asked stunned because the thought never crossed me.

I picked Bella up.

"Woow, for being over a hundred years your observing abilities sure sucks" she mocked me.

I rolled my eyes and walked for some reason in the same tempo as her.

"So do you know what her abilities are?" I asked.

"Haven't you already realized it before? She has good mental ability. Your kind call people with that kind of ability mental shields, right?" she said with a surprised face.

Damn her looking down on me.

"So, what's yours?"

"Well, I have different kind of abilities. Because I can unlock certain things in my brain. Remember I am a genius" she said haughtily.

"What do you mean?" I became fascinated of what she was telling me.

And I haven't been this interested in someone except for Bella.

"Too put it simply. You see, an average human only have access to ten percent of their brain. While a vampire has access to twenty percent of their brain. That's why you have the ability to see things from a long distance, why you can smell things so strongly etc. etc. Even your special abilities comes from the access of your brain. And I who has access right now forty percent of my brain I can unlock and control my ability. Don't ask me how I can do it. But I was born with a fast developed brain. And my special abilities only unlocks themselves when I were in a situation where I needed them. Kind of like what happens to some espers who aren't born with their abilities but get's it when some trauma occurs".

"Wow, that's a lot to take in. If I weren't a vampire I wouldn't perhaps been able to even breath it in" I said and she started to chuckle. "So, can I like you also unlock other abilities".

"Nope" she popped the p in a mocked tone. "Because your kind have stopped growing and aging the minute you turn to a vampire so has your cells and because new cells are essential in order for your brain to grow, you can't. But aren't you satisfied with what you have right now?"

I knew she wasn't just talking about my abilities.

And since nobody had asked me that question before as long as i can remember it took quite a long time before answering her.

"Yes".

She looked disbelieved at me.

"You suck at lying you know. And you suck even more at deceiving your own heart" she sighed and shook her head.

And who the hell was she to judge me!?

She didn't know what I had to go threw!

Hell, she didn't even know if I did have heart.

"I do know, because immortality is both good and bad" she said. "And let me remind you again. Edward you have a heart and soul otherwise you wouldn't be able to love. Remember"

I wanted ask her how she knew but the thought of mind reading hit me.

I see…

* * *

 **Clementine POV**

It didn't take me long to find her. Her screaming could be heard from miles away. She yelled his name over and over again. And somehow I felt pity for her not because she had fallen in love with a vampire but because she was born with fortune when it came to love and kindness, not to say popularity but it was such a pity that her misfortune would make her blind to see her real fortune. Even I could see it just by looking at her right now.

The way she desperately needed him so much could only mean that she was just an obsessed girl. And I didn't really know if what Bella and Edward had was truly love. They might have been each others' first love however sometimes longing to love someone and be loved could blind a person and make them think they are in love. It was such a pitiful sight indeed. I wondered if God really loved to play with people. Probably not. But the demons could interfere with fate. And I knew from the minute I had entered Forks that I just became another chess piece in this cruel game called love.

* * *

 **Bella POV**

I woke up with a headache and found myself in my room.

"What happened?"

Suddenly the memories of yesterday hit me.

"Edward!"

I fell to the floor.

"No!"

"No! Don't leave me"

I screamed and screamed in pain.

"Bella" I heard my father yell as he entered the room and cradled me into his arms.

I cried the whole day and night half of the time in Charlie's arms.

* * *

 **End of chapter 4**

 **Tell me what you think**


	7. vol 1 Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Clementine POV**

I had english class with my students and stared out the window while I had each of them read a chapter out loud from the book Wuthering Heights. It might as well be good to teach children different kind of love while practicing their grammar and reading comprehension.

I thought back to time when Milliana asked me to come with the rest of my family and the Cullens to Sweden where they would stay for awhile until Rosalie, Alice, Esme would give birth to their children in the coming future. We had a mansion in Sweden that was built on Kebnekaise. It was a very beautiful mansion which Milliana forced her husband to build in case their children would increase and live with them. And since not many passed by there it was safe for the Cullens to hunt there. Also since Milliana and Frankenstein owned the land, which Frankenstein had bought a long, that was over five hundred square meters. When they bought it they told me it had just been been plain land until Milliana started to plant a lot of trees and other plants that would surround the house so that nobody would see their house and come bother them. Soon animals would come there and stay for some time. That's why it was such a good hunting which were secluded from humans .Also the best thing with living there was probably that you could see the northern lights at night.

Anyway since I didn't want to go I stayed alone in Forks along with Edward since everyone thought I needed a protector. But I wondered if I made the right choice. I mean, the real reason why I even came here was to find my father which I had done. And he seemed happy with his life along with his daughter. He would have been a great father to me if only he had known about me. But now he didn't and I couldn't blame him. Though he still doesn't know about my true identity we have become quite good friends ever since I visited Bella to see how she was doing after the break up. She was doing fairly well but it seemed that Bella had finally started to rebel. Like she was all trying to do very dangerous stuff like driving motocross and get lifts by motorcycle gangs. I think she mostly wanted to feel the sensation of something fast like when she the sensation she felt on Edward's back as ran with her.

Speaking of Edward. Because he wanted to keep up the Cullens–have–moved–away facade he started living with me since Bella seemed to visit his house frequently. So he needed a hiding place. And my house was the best choice.

Something I had noticed when I walked the school was that the guys had become more bolder ever since they heard the principal was away. And I could see them already mindfucking me. Certainly it did disgust me but I ignored them all.

After school I visited Charlie. I told him I was there to see how Bella was holding up. But the real reason was actually to see him and get know him better. He was my father, biological father of course I would want to know. But I knew that I had stay away from them. I could end up breaking those two or make Charlie lose more than he already had in his life. And besides what if he thought I was just a bother in his life. I shrugged that thought out of me. Charlie was a good person and he would probably want to take responsibility over me if he ever found out. That thought did tempt me. But I couldn't. He and I have lived different lives and I don't want to hurt him by making him remember of his affair with my– that woman. And Bella would also probably start hate him because of his mistake. Mistake, yes, I was just a mistake. On top of that I couldn't share my burden with him. He would blame himself otherwise. Our relation which each other is a secret or can be considered as never existed. And I would like to keep it like that.

I came home on the evening and heard a piano playing.

Edward.

The way he played really said how hurt he was. When playing an instrument the sound would resonate your heart. And his sound sounded sad like everything was hopeless.

This really pissed me off. I had to get this boy's mind on something else.

I went to the room without looking at him and sent a message to my friend, Marc, who owned the almost all the airline businesses in the whole US.

His father had been the CEO before he took over. And I met him in college. He was the only one who even talked to me. Though he treated me more like a kid, but the good thing was he never looked down on me like the rest did. And although you've might have thought he only planned to use me because my family had pretty much wealth and influence, though in the dark, and because I was smart. No, he wasn't like that at all. You might even say that it wasn't him that used me but me who used him. It was from him that I got the idea of "Transitional door" which was a thesis about how you could make a transportation portal.

Anyway I told him to have my private plane, I bought while in college, ready in Forks by tonight. Which shouldn't have been to hard considering that right now it was probably in Seattle.

Then I mailed my friend– or more like frenemie–who had graduated college to become a teacher to do me a favor of substituting me in school for awhile. I also told her I would pay her one hundred dollars per hour. I just hoped that was tempting enough. Three minutes later while I was packing my stuff she sent me a message.

Make it two hundred.

I rolled my eyes then wrote back.

Fine

"Why are you packing?" a voice asked suddenly behind me and I could feel I had died for a second. "Are you going somewhere?".

"Nope" I popped the p. "But we are" I said while smiling sheepishly.

"Where? Why? I thought you–" i hushed him.

"So many questions. Don't you like surprises sometimes?"

He raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

I had planned to go with my family to Sweden when suddenly Carlisle told me to guard that girl .

Why did I have to guard her?

She looked fine.

But I did as I was told and stayed with her in Forks. We even had to live under the same house together just because I needed to keep up with the lie of having me and my family moved to somewhere far away.

I could only walk out of the house when I needed to hunt. But otherwise I was stuck in this big mansion alone whenever Clementine went to school.

Thinking of school made me think of how Bella was. But from what I heard from Clementine she sounded like a lost cause. And even though I wanted to go to her. Help her. I knew this was what was needed to be done. But I did watch her from the shadows and made sure she was okay.

As days passed I became even more depressed.

I needed Bella. She was my life. Without her I could just go and die.

I spent my free time often playing the piano. And I thought everything was gonna continue like this.

Me playing the piano for the rest of my life, watching Bella as she grew older and fell in love with someone else–Jacob, that dog. She was mine! No one was allowed to touch her than me! She was mine! Mine!

Lord, how much I loved her!

She was the first existence that could make me feel after I became a vampire. She was the first human I had ever told the truth of what I am to. And she was the first one to accept it.

This was too much. I needed to escape from here. I couldn't stand of being so close to her yet so far away from me. So I had intended to tell Clementine that I was leaving when I heard and saw her packing her clothes into a suitcase in her room.

Was she leaving?

* * *

 **Storyworld: Edward is such a drama queen…**


	8. vol 1 Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Clementine POV**

Three hours later we sat in the airplane and going for New York. It was a quiet trip though none of us were sleeping. I could feel Edward wondering what we were gonna do.

After we had arrived I called us a Taxi to come and pick us up and drive us to my flat in Manhattan.

It was the flat I had stayed in when I had studied in New York. And if I remembered my maid and friend should be there too.

Boy, was she surprised when I came walking through the door and into the kitchen.

"Mistress Clementine!" she tightly hugged me.

"Hello, Geva it's nice to see you again. I've missed you so much" I said and hoped that I hadn't sounded halfhearted like I used to when I first saw her.

Her eyes smiled. Giving away that was not the case. She then started to study Edward. It wasn't hard seeing her questions.

"Geva, this is Edward. Edward this is Eva my maid" I said.

Edward smiled at her but Geva only looked at him suspiciously.

"He's not my boyfriend" I almost laughed.

With that she sighed in relief. It was kind of cute how she actually thought I was dating him.

"Anyway, please show him to the guest room" I ordered her.

She nodded but hissed at Edward who looked at me, asking for help. I laughed within myself.

We only went out in the evening and night. We mostly partied in clubs, that my little rebel friend owned, though I think it was only one-sided. Or bid our money on some valuable things in auction while having a contest on who could get their hands on the most valuable treasures.

At our fourth night Marc had invited me to a charity part. And he told me that the money would go to children who are and have been abused by their parents or by others. I hesitated at first but I thought it might be good to donate money to those who needed them.

After convincing Edward to come with me and put some make up on him, he had hired a limousine.

We arrived at the hotel where it was held and walked in with style. Many journalists took photos of me and Edward but we only ignored them. As I entered the hall I noticed a familiar boy who had grown into a man. He wore a blue blazer and a white shirt. His golden hair had grown longer but it wasn't as long as a hippie's. And his arms were around the waist of a beautiful woman, dressed in white. She had brown eyes, like Bella's but a short blond hair. She looked very womanly and elegant.

They were greeting and mingled other guests.

"Clementine!" He yelled when he saw me. "Long time no see"

Me and Edward went to him. I even hugged the man.

"Nice to see you again too, Marc" I said.

"Gosh, you look fabulous" he said as he broke our hug to see me from top to toe.

"You've grown" I said sarcastically.

"Hey, I know you're looking down on me but at least don't humiliate me in front of my fiancee" he said pretending to be hurt.

I rolled my eyes and introduced Edward to them. The reactions where to be expected. The woman was stunned and seemed to have fallen in love. While Marc looked teasingly ta me like he was saying: "Nice catch" or "Finally grown up".

"I haven't seen you before" the woman by his side said. "I'm Clarissa Hawk".

I smiled "My name is Clementine Estrama de Raizel, pleasure to meet you".

She blinked "The Clementine who is the youngest nobel prize winner".

I nodded slowly and heard her gasped. Such a cliche.

"Oh my gosh, I have read your thesis and it's just so amazing. Everything in it seems so easy and logical the way you explained it. I'm a scientist, not to mention a huge fan of you by the way, and together with my colleagues we are trying to prove your theory".

"I see. I am honored to be your idol but you don't really have to prove it. But since I know you are a scientist I guess there is no point in telling you otherwise. So, I'm going to give you an advice" I said and she concentrated to hear my wise words. "Take your time and think through. There is no need to rush".

"Thank you. I will always remember such wise words" a tear fell down from her cheek.

She tried to stop herself since her make-up would be ruined if she didn't. Marc didn't even bother helping her because he thought she was just sensitive.

After our little introduction Marc showed us to his table that was in the center of the room. I felt I Edward tense and then whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry if someone recognize you I'll just have Cadis or Frankenstein to alter their memory. Just relax".

I know it worked because he then became calm.

First their was some speech and everyone clapped their hands after it was done. Probably in relief. It was boring as hell and didn't seem true to the heart. Later during a choirs singing Edward tensed up again. Probably because his thirst was bubbling up. So this time I held his hand and looked into his eyes then mouthed "Only focus on me". He didn't nod but I understood that he was too busy trying focusing. I caught Marc's face when I turned to see the scene. He was smirking and teasing me by pouting his lips into pretending kisses which he then threw at me in the air. I rolled my eyes and then saw Marc go up to the mic.

"Let's give all them all big applause!" Marc said and everyone started to clap. And after it had died down he was ready to talk again. "Now as the host of this event I would like to thank all of those boys and girls in the choir who had the courage to come up here today and sing. And I would like to thank the lovely woman who held a speech earlier. And before we begin with the next performance I would like to say a few words…

When I was still in college I didn't have much care or anything at all. I just went there to study to become my father's next heir. At that time I thought it was true suffering with all that stress to be… a good son. But then it all changed when I met a friend. And though she was cold and called me a lot of bad things, she was the one who woke me up. I realized that what I had was nothing compared to all those thousands of children and people suffering in this world from child abuse to wars. And then I understood, only then, that I who had the right power could change all that and help those in need. And for the first time in my life I realized I wasn't useless. So I want to thank my friend, the youngest noble prize winner, Clementine Estrama de Raizel". He pointed at me as people started to look. "And now then the next performance will be performed by her. Give it up for Clementine everyone!"

What!?

I saw him wink at me and I rose up, realizing I had no choice, as I told Edward sorry when I let go of his hand.

"You're so gonna regret this" I said when he passed me by.

"Break a leg" he whispered.

I walked to the black piano and took a few deep breaths before let my fingers travel along the case. And then my voice was heard in the whole hall.

 _She walks to school with the lunch she packed_

 _Nobody knows what she's holding back_

 _Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

 _She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

 _The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

 _It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

 _Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

 _Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

 _Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

 _In a world that she can't rise above_

 _But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

 _Where she's loved_

 _concrete angel_

 _Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

 _The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

 _A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

 _When morning comes it will be too late_

 _Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

 _In a world that she can't rise above_

 _But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

 _Where she's loved_

 _concrète angel_

 _A statue stands in a shaded place_

 _An angel girl with an upturned face_

 _A name is written on a polished rock_

 _A broken heart that the world forgot_

 _Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

 _In a world that she can't rise above_

 _But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

 _Where she's loved_

 _concrete angel_

As I finished and opened my eyes I heard a lot of applause and whistles. I curtsied towards all and then walked down from the stage. I smiled bitterly at Marc but managed to hold my courtesy up in front of everyone else. Though I was pretty sure Edward noticed how pissed of I was. But that only seemed to amuse him.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Concrete angel by Martina McBride**

 **Also like the song if you don't support child abuse**


	9. vol 1 Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Clementine POV**

After my little performance a woman walked up to the stage. She was reading a chapter from her book.

My heart rate was speeding up. Everytime she describe how she had been violated by her uncle it reminded me of him. It made me feel disgusting and I started to have problems with breathing. Like I didn't have enough air.

"Are you alright?" Edward grabbed my hand with worry.

"Sorry, I just need to go home" I said and stood up. "Marc. Clarissa. It's been a lovely evening. Thank you but I am sorry I have to withdraw myself. Good night".

They didn't say much back. Only good night when Edward and I went back.

We didn't talk much to each other when we arrived at my flat. But that was probably for the best. I couldn't cause him anymore pain than he already has.

People always say that in sleep and in your bed you are safe and sound. But to me that wasn't the case. And that probably wouldn't change for a while.

 **!Warning do not read if you are sensitive!**

I was in my bed. But it all felt so wrong. I must have had fallen asleep. I tried to get up but the minute I do something held me down. Chain? What the–? Suddenly I realized that this was just another one of my nightmares. And if I remembered Pablo should be in it. My eyes seek in the dark only to get focused on one figure. One dark figure. Smoke was coming out from his mouth. Eyes with lust were observing me. All of a sudden I was naked. Hiding myself didn't help he was still lusting.

This is all a dream!

Only a nightmare!

I kept remembering myself.

– Is it.

His voice was deep and dark.

Wake up Clementine! Wake up!

– It's no use. You can't leave.

He walked towards me and grabbed my neck while forcing a kiss I tried to avoid. His hands held me down. Choking me with one of them. All of his fingers on his other traveled across my body greedily. He had waited for the day when it would finally flourish. I flinched as he pinched my nipple and squeezed my breast. Too hard. It hurt. But I wouldn't let myself lose this battle. I managed to kick him in his groan and rose up. Only to get hit by him and thrown down the floor. My hands had been tied behind my back. I felt his disgusting finger enter me.

– Filthy whore. Did you really think that little stunt would work.

His words spat in my face.

He grabbed my hair.

– Let go!

I screamed in pain while trying to keep my legs together. But he was stronger and managed to split them apart.

– Please stop!

But he continued not caring. Then I felt something wet and big against my fingers. Disgusting! Disgusting! I remembered what it was. My hands did. I didn't want to do this anymore…

– Now my dear. Take it and play with it till I'm satisfied. Like you used to do. You're such a dirty–naughty–whore. Now please your father.

– I'm not your daughter. You never were my father. I refuse!

He grabbed my hair and lifted me up. My eye met his. They were filled with rage but then he looked at me amused. This was not the end. This was going to be worse. Or so I thought. What took me with surprise was that he was going to let me go.

– Now run.

He tossed me away. And even if I had the chains still on my ankles I started to run. I had to get away. But his words bothered like they always did.

– You can run forever. But you will never get away from me!

 **!End!**

"Clementine, Clementine!" I heard Edwards voice.

And I felt his cold hands against my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" his voice said. "You were having a nightmare".

His concerned eyes were full with pity.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

No. "Yes".

I could keep deny myself or I could talk with someone and it might ease myself a little. Might.

"Will you stay with me after I've told you? I could use some company" I said while shaking.

"Of course" he put his arms around me.

Even though they were cold I preferred coldness rather than heat. When he himself realized that he was cold he started to jerk away from but I still continued to hold him. And I assured him it was okay. I walked to my cabinet and pulled out a heating blanket and wrapped myself around it as Edward put his arms around me once again.

Then when I felt ready I started to tell him about my mother. About Pablo and how I met my family. But I didn't mention about Charlie or the reason why I came to Forks. His grasp around me became even tighter and I wished he would stay with me forever. Yes, I know it was selfish of me to think that. But I have come to realize these growing feelings for him. However I will not tell him. Otherwise it will complicate things between us and him and Bella. And if he chose me I would like him to choose me for me and not because of his fear of hurting Bella. I didn't want to be picked because I was the best choice. I didn't want to become the second in someone's heart. I wanted to be first and last. But that wish would probably never come true. How laughable. To think that I would still dream about these sort of things In some way I was more naive than I thought. And I didn't like it.

* * *

 **Fairy of stories: Told you there was a reason…**

 **Tell me do you like it so far**


	10. vol 1 Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Bella POV**

Jacob was a werewolf…

Jacob was a werewolf?

Jacob was a werewolf!

I just found out that Jacob and his friends were werewolves and somehow I knew there was something strange with them. I was right.

What hurt me was that Jacob never told me that he was a werewolf. Why didn't he? I thought we were friends…

And what hurt me even more was that I found out that werewolves and vampires were enemies. Did that mean that I and Jacob were enemies too? After all I was in love with a vampire.

Yeah, he did broke up with me and all that. But I will still continue to love him. He is the one and only for me. I know that. And Jacob is just a person who wants to comfort me. His a great friend. Only a friend right…

But he did stay with me the whole time Edward was. He stayed with me when I had none. He was the one that healed a part of my wound. Also he and Edward were both so handsome when they were shirtless.

I blushed .

What am I thinking!?

I love Edward.

I love him.

He's the only one that I will ever love. My first and last.

So why am I enjoying Jacobs kisses right now?

* * *

 **Clementine POV**

Arriving at France helped me calm down a lot. I loved it here. It had a nice atmosphere.

First Edward and I ate in a beautiful restaurant. Secondly we went up in The Eiffel Tower and too some pictures though Edward didn't like it I forced him to take pictures of me, of us. I would cherish them forever. We visited my french friend who were a patisserie and a very god one at it. I loved all of her pastries. Then we visited the palace in Versailles. I took picture of him when he was cosplaying as Axel von Fersen and I as Marie Antoinette. We had loads of fun especially in Disneyland.

Germany was pretty gloomy when it rained there but that didn't stop us from having fun. We visited castles and The Brandenburg Gate in Berlin. So nice and very beautiful.

And when the days ended I would always look at the pictures we took. Sometimes I imagined Edward was the prince and I was the princess living in the castles.

God, could I be more childish then I had become.

We visited Spain, China, Japan and I could see how much better Edward had become. It was like he was more freer now than then. I had also realized he no longer was a child but a young man who was more responsible, who didn't back down, who didn't try to control people and act like a father anymore. I was happy that he had slowly developed his own personality. To be honest, he didn't have much of a personality in the beginning which made me think of him as a loser, especially since he had, had many years to develop one. He was slowly growing up. So did I when it came to love. Edward would be my first love I ever had. It's such a pity I wasn't his. But that no longer bothered me at all. I was happy as long as I loved him.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

It had been so long since I last had been surprised, well except when it came to Bella. She was the first surprising thing in my vampire life. But otherwise was Clementine too was very surprising.

Everyday we did new things with each other. Things that I thought I wouldn't be able to because I was a vampire. But she helped me and was with through all the time. Supporting me. And whenever I felt like hitting someone or drinking she was the one who calmed me down just with her touch and just with her beautiful eyes. And whenever she was troubled I helped her especially with her nightmares.

It even became easier for me not to be hurt everyday because of the distance between me and my mate.

She helped me and worked with me through everything.

She healed me.

Clementine was also amazing in so many ways.

She was strong and honest. Especially when she had courage to talk with me about things that had happened in her past. And what she told me made me finally realize and accept that I wasn't a monster. She was right. There were even worse people and creatures out there than me.

In some ways she was mature and in others she was really immature. Like when we were in Disneyland she wanted to ride the carousels that actually were for kids. And she made me even take a picture with her together with Mickey mouse. She was also a very good at putting make-up on me. I really did look like a human with it.

Though I never enjoyed getting pictured I only agreed to it because Clementine kept pestering about it. So because she was so annoying, like Alice, I let myself succumb to her if only it could make her quiet down. And after many pictures had been taken I started getting used to it. In fact I started to like it. A picture was like a frozen memory of a moment. I like that. Perhaps I should take pictures with Bella. Although considering that time when ALice started to picture her… Yeah, she hates getting photographed.

Clementine was not only surprising, amazing but also exciting. She had always made my days more fun and exciting. Before I wished that time would go back, or freeze when I was with Bella, but now I can't wait for another day.

I spent so many days together with her that I even started to notice her tiny curves, slender legs, beautiful smile and long eyelashes. And sometimes my observing would go even further and turn fantasies. Whenever that happened I had to stop myself and remind me that I was in love with Bella and that she was the one and only. What I felt for Clementine was only lust, nothing more. Come to think of Bella. How was she right now? I hope she was okay. Before I could get worried Clementine came to our table with two ice-creams. It was kind of funny how I believed that vampires would never be able to eat human food after they became vampire. But I was wrong. It seems that the impossible really is possible sometimes. It was a trick Clementine had taught me. She taught me how to lower my senses, because we vampires have so strong senses we are able to smell the dirt and other things on food because they were originally from dirt, and once I did I was able to eat. Me and my family really were indebted to Clementine and hers in so many ways.

* * *

 **SW: Wow, volume 1 is almost over… I'm gonna miss this. How long will it take for you to write the other volumes?**

 **Fairy of stories: Don't know but I'm taking a break from this. In the mean time I'm gonna work on my a song of fire and ice fanfic and walking dead fanfic.**


	11. vol 1 Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Clementine POV**

After eight months of traveling with him. We finally decided to go and visit our families in Sweden. And see the new family members too. And I intended to confess my feelings to him too on my birthday.

I hugged Milliana and Esme as Edward and I walked into the mansion. When we got into to the living room I saw four beautiful children. Turned out that Esme got twins which she named Isak and Marissa. The girl had blond hair like Carlisle and the boy was dark haired like her. Rosalie and Emmet got a girl, Lilly that looked like Rosalie. And then I really mean like her. Creepy. Alice and Jasper got a boy named Jason. Unlike his mother he was pretty calm and had dark blond hair. A cool boy. I chuckled. They all looked so happy like every time they see their children they looked at them like they were some sort of a miracle. I couldn't help but smile. Every one of them would become great parents.

Suddenly I felt like I got hit by striking.

A vision of Bella jumping from a cliff and died struck me. Not only me but also Alice and Edward. Or at least he must've read her mind. Cause all of a sudden he ran straight out from the door to who knows where. And I knew that this was the end. He had chosen her. It would always be her. Even though I knew it would turn out like this I still hoped that he would choose me. I had hoped that at least I had made him realize that even though she might be his mate, his other soul he could come yo love me. How foolish I was. My love had only been a illusion created by demons. And even though this hurt like I was dying a thousand times. I tried to control myself so that my hurt wouldn't hurt Jasper or make him notice. But he did notice and put a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to comfort me. I gave him a thank and a smile. On the night Alice had, had a vision of Edward tried to take suicide by exposing the Volturis. Although she only saw that I saw so much more. I knew how everything would end up. Everything just broke my heart even more. Anyway, the Cullens left Sweden in the middle of the night to return to Forks.

After they had left I asked Frankenstein to turn me. He got surprised by what I told him since originally I would be turned when I turned eighteen. It was just to give me more time to think this decision through. But I convinced him that I really wanted to be turned now. And the reason was because I realized that I might as well die to start over a new life. He didn't have to question anymore since he already knew. They all knew and I didn't really want their pity.

The next morning I woke up early to prepare myself. I bathed in milk and rose petals. This wasn't really necessary however Milliana wanted me too because once I did get turned the sweet smell of milk and flowers would be stuck on me forever. In other words she wanted to turn me into a boy magnet. That was such a pain.

When I walked out of the shower I saw the dress she had put on my bed. It was a purple–long–prom dress made of satin and silk. It was beautiful. Along the lower part flowers were creeping upwards to the place were my heart where. It was such a magical-fairytale–romantic like dress. I spun around and blushed a little as my dress fluttered.

"Clementine!" I heard a voice behind me along with a gasp. "You're so beautiful" she hugged me. "I'm so proud of you my daughter".

I smiled at those words while looking into the mirror when she did my hair. I noticed the necklace Edward had given to me in Paris. The thought of our days together made me smile. But I took off the necklace and stored it into my treasure chest, along with the pictures, where I had collected all of the things I wanted to keep cherishing while forgetting them.

"It's time" Milliana reminded.

I nodded and she escorted me down to where everyone was waiting. Frankenstein hugged me and kissed my forehead. Cadis and Caroline hugged me.

"Try not to forget me, little sis" Cadis said.

"I'll try".

They took her to the deepest cave in Kebnekaise.

"Are you ready?" Frankenstein asked with concerned eyes.

"Yes" I said not regretting it.

He nodded and leaned towards my neck. I prepared myself for the instant pain and felt two very sharp–cold–iron teeth sink into me. I flinched in pain but didn't scream.

This hurt but it didn't hurt compared to what my heartbreak had felt like. Actually this felt kind of soothing. It made me forget about everything or everyone that had hurt me. I could see my painful memories slowly getting tainted by blood red dots and slowly disappeared. They were still there. Only covered.

I closed my eyes when I started to feel tired and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I was sitting on a lake. My eyes were still closed but I could see myself sitting on the lake in the middle of nowhere. And on these lake were pictures–no scenes and clips of people I was sure I had known. But since I didn't feel like caring about them I ignored them all. When I got up the lake started to freeze along with the moving people. I took a step and the ice started to break under me. I took another step and another until I started to run into nothing. I ran and ran with fear that I would die. But the more I ran the bigger rifts there was. And soon the whole lake broke into glass shards that cut me. That killed me over and over again. My blood turned the water red. And I felt myself taste it, like it, wanting more until I was satisfied. I was swimming inside the red trying to find a way out of here. But there was none. Still I didn't let myself panic and looked down. Sure it looked scary with that black whole. It was tempting me to go down there. Then something in my upper eye corner caught the blinding light of the pure goodness. Both sides wanted me to pick them. But I didn't care if I got out of this place. Rather I found it pretty much peaceful here. I wouldn't mind staying where I was. In the in-between. I closed my eyes as both darkness and light consumed me.

And I opened my eyes in what felt forever.

The minute I woke up. I found myself in a cave. Then I looked at the four people standing and observing me.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **End of Volume 1.**

 **Okay my dear readers. This is the end of volume 1 hope you will look forward volume 2 and the rest.**

 **So tell me what you think so far and please help me come up with something for the volume 2 though I do have an Idea but I want to hear what you readers want to happen in the next chapters.**


	12. Note

Hey dear readers just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna stop update this fanfic on Fanfiction. So if you wanna read you either have to read it on Wattpad or Quotev I will put the links on the comments.


End file.
